true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbs
The herbs contain ‘herbal essence’ and it itself is a form of energy. A warrior will become stronger after eating herbs, this is because their bodies will absorb the herbal essence, transforming it into energy. Herbs could not be eaten directly. A special procedure had to be done to brew it.The best way to absorb the herbal essence was to cultivate. During the cultivation process, one would digest the herbal essence and train up one's body. Certain herbs that reached a certain age, such as the purple jade ginseng, could form into a physical manifestation like a fat baby or a little girl. Some herbs would appear at three-quarters of an hour past noon or midnight, when the Yang and Yin Qi were at their thickest respectively, to absorb the sun and moon’s essence or Heaven Earth Yuan Qi.These kinds of herbs were extraordinary. There were herbs were like summer crickets. Without anyone around, they would chirp within the grass happily. But once people walked close to the grass, no matter how silent, they will be discovered by the crickets. The crickets would then silence themselves. Every summer night, people would hear the sounds of crickets chirping as if there were hundreds. But without any tools, trying to look for one was almost impossible.It was the same situation for warriors trying to pick herbs. It was too difficult to find a herb. Spirit herbs were different from desolate beasts, as they had innate deficiencies.When a herb cultivates itself into a primordial herb or immortal herb, although it’s lifespan becomes very long, it could not escape its fate of being picked or captured.Some primordial herbs were even inferior to the Heaven Purple Yang Ginseng. Even as a primordial herb, they had no ability to escape through water or land, they were just sitting there waiting to be picked by humans or eaten by desolate beasts.Such herb species had little chance of turning into a primordial herb.Unless these herbs grew in really hidden locations and they were never found by humans, only then would they have the ten thousand years needed to absorb the Heaven Earth essence.If not, some of them were under the protection by a strong desolate beast. Some primordial desolate beasts would guard a primordial herb for thousands of years and then finally eat it when it matured.Only under such circumstances would these herbs have the opportunity to turn into a primordial herb. Classification The most common herbs were ranked as follows : * Yellow Ranked * Earth Ranked * Mystic Ranked * Heaven Ranked The most commonly found herbs were ranked Mystic or Yellow. The corresponding amount of dragon scale runes was relatively smaller.Upon reaching the Earth-ranked herbs, things became amazing. One herb could be exchanged for a sizable amount of dragon scale runes.But Earth-ranked herbs were difficult to find.Moving up, there were Heaven-ranked herbs like Phoenix feathers or Qilin horns. By having one lucky encounter, one could obtain a massive amount of dragon scale runes. But Heaven-ranked herbs were not the best herbs, there were more ranks beyond the common ones and these precious herbs would even make a human Sage covet them. They are : * Primordial Ranked * Immortal Ranked * Primal Ranked * Divine Ranked These herbs were difficult to pick. But for the divine city’s Elders, with their cultivation level and methods, as long as they found a primordial herb, they would definitely be able to get it.The crux of the issue is they couldn’t find any.Even in the Tai Ah Divine City’s herb mountain, there were too few primordial herbs. They may find one with luck, but not by searching for it.And the important point is, primordial herbs had a spirit within them. Their ways were to hide and confuse the enemy. So someone might not even know it was one when they passed by it. Since primordial herbs had a spirit, they had a certain amount of intelligence and could tell the strength of a herb-picker. Known Herbs *'Unknown /' Unranked Herbs: ** Dan Guo ** Black Fungus ** Purple Jade Ginseng ** Frost Star Grass ** Blood Corpse Flowers ** Beast Luring Grass ** Fey Luring Grass * Yellow Ranked Herbs: ''' **Void Star Flower **Duskwood Fruit **Deathroot **Blood Coiled Roots **Purple Heart Grass * '''Earth Ranked Herbs : ** * Mystic Ranked Herbs : **Meteorite Grass * Heaven Ranked Herbs : **Phoenix Feathers ** Qilin Horn ** Blood Yang Flower * Primordial Ranked Herbs : ** Heaven Purple Yang Ginseng ** Dragon Blood Lucidum Category:Races